


¡Varitas, Hermione, varitas!

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién imaginaría que Hermione Granger podría ser tan malpensada? Alego locura temporal desde ya por este drabble, y advierto de los peligros de dejar a "la loca de la casa" al mando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Varitas, Hermione, varitas!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

Hermione no era una persona curiosa, y mucho menos le gustaba ir por allí espiando a la gente, jamás. Pero un error lo comete cualquiera, hasta ella.

Aunque bien pensado, no podría decirse que estuviera espiando, sólo iba al baño de los prefectos y estaba en todo su derecho de usarlo cuando lo deseara. Lástima que los otros prefectos pensaran exactamente lo mismo.

Ya le había pasado antes. Llegar a la puerta del baño y escuchar voces al otro lado. Alguien se le había adelantado y como prefería usarlo a solas, simplemente daba media vuelta y regresaba luego.

Pero esta vez, escuchó tres voces más que conocidas que la hicieron pegar aún más el oído a la puerta, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

—Mi padre dice siempre que el tamaño no importa, sino el saber utilizarla—ese era Malfoy, razón de más para no entrar, ¿con quién hablaría?

—¿Y qué esperabas que dijera? Ya no puedes cambiarla—Hermione casi se da de espaldas al reconocer la voz de… ¿Ron?

—No tienes que presumir sólo porque la tuya es más grande, Ron, ya la conocemos—ese tono fastidiado, ¿era Harry?

—¡Eh, la tuya no está mal! Quizá sea más pequeña, pero es muy flexible; a veces siento la mía muy rígida—su amigo sonaba conciliador; no pretendía ofender a Harry.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, Weasley, pero sólo mírala, puede hacer maravillas, y la tengo muy bien cuidada—el tono de superioridad de Malfoy era inconfundible.

—Déjanos verla—Harry parecía muy curioso.

Hermione tragó espeso, y respiró profundo. No podían estar hablando de lo que creía, ¿verdad? Y con Malfoy, además. No, eran ideas suyas; pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ginny, y por eso se le ocurrían esas cosas, eso era.

—Tienes razón, es casi como la mía, no lo había notado—allí estaba la voz de Harry otra vez.

—¡Sin tocar, Potter! Aleja tus sucias manos—no estaba segura de si Malfoy estaba bromeando, al menos eso parecía—Y lo mismo va para ti, Weasley, mira nada más cómo tienes la tuya; seguro que la andas toqueteando todo el tiempo sin cuidado.

¡Oh, vaya! ¿Empezaba a hacer calor o qué? Hermione se apoyó en la puerta, al tiempo que se abanicaba con una mano.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto! Mi padre nos ha enseñado como tenerlas muy cuidadas, deberías ver las de mis hermanos—vaya manera de defenderse, pensó su amiga.

—Es cierto, las conozco todas—allí estaba Harry apoyando a su amigo, por supuesto.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero he visto a casi todas las de Hogwarts y ninguna es tan buena como la mía. Esta belleza no me ha fallado nunca—se ufanaba el Slytherin.

—Sí, claro, mira que eres descarado. Con la mía nunca has podido, y lo sabes—nunca había escuchado a Harry siendo tan pretencioso.

—¿Ah, si? Tal vez fuera porque era muy joven, pero podemos intentarlo ahora si te atreves—lo retó—¡Weasley, tú puedes mirar y decir cuál te parece mejor! Pero ni se te ocurra tomar partido

¡Ah, no! Esto era demasiado. Hermione se debatió entre salir corriendo de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, y entrar a detenerlos. Estaba de acuerdo con que experimentar era algo muy natural, y en circunstancias normales no se involucraría, pero…¡Qué rayos, quería ver qué pasaba exactamente allí! ¿A quién quería engañar?

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo que encontró al otro lado hizo de su cara un poema.

Harry y Draco estaban envueltos en toallas, al pie de la bañera, y poniendo sus varitas en posición de duelo, mientras Ron veía atento, con la suya en mano, listo para intervenir si era necesario.

Al escuchar el ruido, los tres giraron a mirarla con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?—preguntaron.

—¡Ah, varitas!—esa debió ser la única ocasión en que Hermione exhibió la sonrisa más tonta del mundo y se quedó sin palabras.


End file.
